Dive In
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: The real roots of the Black-Lupin Olympic game watching tradition are revealed when Teddy puts two and two together. Apart of my Raising Teddy Universe.


**A/N**: A quick fic from my Raising Teddy-verse in honour of the Olympics. Don't have to read all the fics to understand, just know this is a non-magic AU where Sirius and Remus are Teddy's fathers. In this fic, Teddy's 14. Set between Holiday in Greece and Check Up.  
**A/N2**: Based on me and my mum's perving during the men's diving and swimming last night. Fun times.  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to JK Rowling.  
**Warning**: Fic contains m/m relations. Don't like, don't read.  
**Special Thanks**: Wanna dedicate this fic to REwrites24 and Lizzy0308 who cheered me up when I was feeling down.

* * *

Watching the Olympics was tradition in the Black-Lupin household. Every four years, Sirius and Remus would get together to watch their favourite games in the Olympics- swimming and diving. They also sat through the skating games of the winter Olympics. It was a rather nice tradition. They'd cuddle together on the sofa, discussing the form and talent of the athletes. And when Teddy was born, they extended the tradition to their new son.

The Olympics was something that Teddy looked forward to, ever since he could remember. He enjoyed watching late night games with his fathers, listening to their calming observations until he fell asleep. It was so exciting to him that he was a part of this tradition that had been going on since before he was born. That is, until he was fourteen and realised why his fathers were such huge fans of men's diving and speed skating.

"Oh my god! You two are perverts!" exclaimed Teddy, everything suddenly clicking into place after Sirius happily noted the new 'uniforms' to Remus. Jumping up from the sofa, Teddy pointed to his fathers accusingly. Remus gave him a blank look while Sirius tried to stifle the mischief in his eyes.

"Teddy, sit back down, I don't know what you're talking about," Remus tried to calm down his son in an attempt to keep peace. Also, men's 100 metre backstroke was about to start and he liked the look of one of the Australian swimmers.

"No! All these years, I thought you two were just sports fans. It all makes sense! You'd think you'd at least try to get me lessons in swimming or skating but no! It's because you like to ogle the blokes in skimpy swimming trunks!" Teddy was close to flailing now. "My childhood has been tainted!"

"How is it tainted? We've kept all our inappropriate observations to ourselves till you fell asleep. We even record the _really_ dirty men's gymnastics and watched it after you'd gone to bed in an attempt to save your virgin eyes," supplied Sirius, smirking and chuckling to himself.

"All these years, I thought you were fans of the sport. Turns out you were just checking out the goods of...of- of dedicated athletes!"

"Nothing's stopping you from watching the women's division when it comes on," offered Sirius, making Remus roll his eyes.

"Teddy, where our eyes may wander or linger shouldn't deter you from enjoying the games," Remus said steadily, dragging Teddy to sit back down between him and Sirius. "Now, I will admit that when Sirius and I first sat down to watch the games we may have had less than pure intentions-"

"Nothing wrong with appreciating the male form. Especially when you see so much of it," teased Sirius, causing Teddy to gag.

"Now you two," warned Remus. "While we started watching because we liked...the male form on display, we did end up learning a lot about the various sports over the years and now can enjoy them as they are. A sport."

"The man bulge is extra," grinned Sirius.

"Dad!"

"Do you want to know why we started watching these sports, why this tradition is special to your father and I? And it doesn't have to do with skimpy outfits," assured Remus before Teddy could even suggest it.

"Why?" asked Teddy, a little miserably.

"Well, when we first started watching, we were both sixteen I think. It was the summer that Sirius ran away and moved in with the Potters,"

"It was a tough summer for me," mentioned Sirius, sobering up.

"Yeah but James did his best to try and help Sirius cheer up. So when the Olympics started up, he invited Peter and me to spend the week. We were going to watch a few games and just do our best to make sure Sirius had a good time before school started up,"

"And I did, once I realised that Remus was looking at the same area I was," smiled Sirius, leaning over Teddy's head to give Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"Eventually, diving started and James and Peter weren't too impressed with it so they went to practice their own sporting expertise but Sirius and I decided to stay in and continue watching. And...certain events transpired," Remus said carefully but Sirius cut right in.

"He means we ended up snogging after some awkward attempts at conversation when we saw how fit the divers were," explained Sirius, deciding to leave out the fact that it was obvious to Remus how Sirius had been getting a hard on just from watching. "So my horrid summer turned into a rather good one. Which is why Remus and I decided to watch the water sports and eventually skating together from then on. To celebrate our relationship and what brought us together."

"You mean blokes in skimpy swimming trunks?" Teddy said, raising an eyebrow.

"In a sense, yes," Sirius shrugged. "Perky arses and powerful strokes-"

"_Sirius_," warned Remus. The two fathers waited for Teddy to answer. He sat thinking for a while, knowing that his fathers were watching him expectantly. In the end, he sighed.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now. Long as we watch a few things I want as well. Like women's volleyball and judo," Teddy conceded.

"Great, I'll make us some more popcorn shall I? Sirius? Another beer? Teddy I'll get you another soda," smiled Remus, leaving for the kitchen. When he was out of the room, Sirius leaned over to Teddy.

"I wouldn't have thought you one for watching women who could probably kill you, what with you already breaking their hearts. Seems a little against your natural will to survive."

"What can I say? I like a woman who takes charge."

"Suppose I can't blame you there. Always enjoy when Remus takes charge-"

"Ugh!"

"You know it was him who started the kiss all those years ago. You don't want to know where his hands strayed-"

"DAD!"

At the commotion, Remus stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw Teddy hitting a laughing Sirius with a throw pillow. All he could do was smile.


End file.
